Hogwarts, The Adventures Continue
by Fox in the TARDIS
Summary: Follow young Mystique Terrall, a pureblood witch raised in the muggle world, as she meets new friends, discovers secrets amongst the students at Hogwarts, and learns magic in the infamous School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Chapter 1

It's been 19 years since Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. Hogwarts is once again a grand school. Harry's own children are boarding the train that patiently waits on Platform 9 ¾, along with hundreds of other young witches and wizards. Among them is one Mystique Terrall, a pureblood witch that was raised in the muggle world. This is her first time traveling to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - and it most certainly will not be her last.

CHAPTER ONE: The Journey

Mystique stood rigid, staring at the train with a mix of admiration and fear she held her owl's cage close to her body, as if protecting it. Her wand lay in its case within her bag, amongst her textbooks and scrolls, as well as other supplies. Her journal also sat rigid within the folds - Mystique was bringing it in order to write down some of her favorite spells. Just in case.

The young witch turned her head to look at her stepfather. Wizard and werewolf, she loved him dearly. He offered to see Mystique off, rather than her own mother. Secretly, Mystique preferred it this way. "What house were you placed in, Pa?"

John Terrall smiled tenderly and knelt. "Hufflepuff," he answered. "Your mother was, too." He took one of his daughter's hands and murmured, "No matter which house you're placed in, remember that I am proud of you. Always."

"And Mother?"

His smile faltered. "Your mother will not care either," he mumbled.

The train's whistle caused Mystique to jump. Mr. Terrall grinned and embraced her. You'll be brilliant," he told her. "I know you will be." And as he pulled away, his last words to Mystique were these:

"Some day, you'll be a great witch."

Mystique slowly walked through the train's aisle, her owl's cage wrapped tightly in her arms. People ran into her from both directions; she didn't say anything. She searched for an empty car, but all the ones she passed had other people in them. Mystique wasn't quite ready to meet new people just yet.

Finally Mystique found an empty car. She slid the door open and stepped into it. She was perfectly aware that others were sure to join her, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of walking in on someone else. She set the cage close to the window and sat across from her. "So we're off, then," she told her owl, Angelle. "Off to Hogwarts."

The door slid open suddenly and a voice shouted "TO HOGWARTS!"

Mystique stared wide-eyed at the newcomer. She was certainly taller than Mystique, and her golden, wavy hair was long enough - even in a tight braid - to nearly brush the floor. Her eyes - a seaweed green - sparkled as her cheeks turned pink. "Hi - sorry. Mind if I join you?"

Mystique was still in shock; all she could do was shrug.

The girl sat on the far end of the bench across from Mystique. She slid her hands under her legs. "Are your parents magical?" She asked. Mystique nodded. The newcomer smiled shyly. "My dad's not a wizard - but my mum was a very powerful sorceress. Her whole family was powerful. I guess that makes me a half-blood, huh?"

She raised her hand. "My name's Andy."

Mystique shook her hand nervously. "Mystique."

Andy bounced on her seat. "I'm excited. I'm the first in my family to go to an actual _school_ for witchcraft. Everyone else was taught by their parents. But then the letter came...Daddy was so proud."

Mystique smiled, remembering when her letter came. Her step-father hugged her so tightly she feared he may crush her. They had all celebrated, even her mother.

"Mystique?"

The young witch looked up.

"If we get split up into different houses, promise we'll still be friends?"

Mystique blinked in surprise. Had she made a friend? So soon? And seemed nice enough….she smiled. "Yeah...of course."

Andy beamed.

Shouting from outside caught their attention. A group of boys had caused a small explosion. One particular wizard stood out. With bright, flaming orange hair that stuck up straight from his scalp, he looked like a Weasley. He turned his head and locked gazes with Mystique. His stare only broke when someone shoved him.

Mystique jumped up and pulled the door's curtain down.

"Do you know him?"

"No." Mystique stared at the curtain, as if through it and to the boy. "Why do you ask?"

"You two were staring at each other pretty fiercely."

Mystique looked down to the other girl. "I've never seen him before."

Andy shrugged. Mystique wandered back to the window. They passed trees, lakes, and towering mountains. Mystique occupied her mind with watching the passing scenery. At some point Andy had raised the curtain and bought some treats. She shoved some into Mystique's hands, who half-heartedly ate them.

Eventually, Andy shook Mystique out of her stupor, shouting "We've arrived! We're here! At _Hogwarts!"_

_Hogwarts..._Mystique thought.

~End of Chapter One~


	2. Chapter 2

The first-years loaded onto the boats on the shore across from the grand castle. Andy clung to Mystique's arm, getting in behind her. Mystique, meanwhile, was keeping her eyes out for the fiery-haired boy. Thankfully, he did not get near the two witches. As the boats floated lazily over the water, Andy ran her fingers over the surface, her eyes closed peacefully. Mystique stared up at the castle, trying to take in every detail. Andy clung to her arm once more as they marched up the castle steps, coming to a halt before the doors to the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall, clad in emerald-green robes. The elderly witch gave her speech to the group about the four houses and the basic rules before running off to check on the final preparations. It was only when Andy squeezed her hand did Mystique realize that she was shaking. She forced herself to stop.

The doors opened and Mystique froze in awe. Four long rows of tables stretched towards a raised platform. On which was a long table facing the students. Professors sat in chairs with tall backs, observing the new youth presented before them. At the front of the platform stood Professor McGonagall, holding a long scroll. Next to her, on a stool, sat an old, tattered brown hat. Muggle-born first-years wouldn't understand, but Mystique knew that this hat would decide her future at the school.

Mystique was pushed forward as they were ushered in closer to the hat. Andy tensed as McGonagall began going down the list of students' names.

"Frederick Abath"

_HUFFLEPUFF! _The hat bellowed.

"Kyle Abrams"

_GRYFFINDOR_

The further down in the As, the more agitated Andy seemed to become.

"Frank Arnold"

_HUFFLEPUFF_

Andy was clenching and relaxing her fists.

"Jane Ashley"

_RAVENCLAW_

Andy was hopping up and down on the balls of her feet, whether from excitement or fear, Mystique couldn't tell.

"Andromeda Athens"

Andy froze. Mystique reached out and touched her arm. Andromeda's eyes closed and she made her way through the crowd and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her lowered head. A few moments later, the hat announced its decision:

_GRYFFINDOR_

Andy's hands flew to her face. She stood as the house's table erupted into cheers. Tears were running down her cheeks. She was smiling.

The ceremony continued.

"Carol Bane"

_SLYTHERIN_

"Mark Carvel"

_HUFFLEPUFF_

"Charles Coal"

The boy bumped into Mystique as he made his way forward. "Sorry," he mumbled. Then their eyes met.

_The fire boy from the train,_ Mystique thought. She noticed then that his eyes were the same shade as his hair - and overwhelmingly bright.

"_Charles Coal_"

Charles shook his head and moved quickly away from Mystique. The hat was placed on his head.

_SLYTHERIN_

Mystique blinked. Charles seemed surprised, but not altogether disappointed. As the witches and wizards in Slytherin clapped and whooped, Charles stepped off the platform, a small small on his face.

Professor McGonagall continued listing off names.

"Henry Davis"

_RAVENCLAW_

"Mary Farthes"

_SLYTHERIN_

"Sara Marcus"

_HUFFLEPUFF_

"Tristen Okin"

_GRYFFINDOR_

"Albus Potter"

The entire hall grew silent. Everyone stared as he crossed to the Sorting Hat. The only sound that could be heard was the shuffling of feet as people made a path. It was so eerily quiet, you could hear a quill drop.

Finally he reached the stool. He sat down and bowed his head. The hat, too, was silent - even after being placed on Albus' head. He covered his face with his hands and with a proud cry, the most unexpected name came from the hat.

_SLYTHERIN_

Though it seemed impossible, the Great Hall grew even quieter. With shaking hands, Professor McGonagall withdrew the hat from Albus' head. He stood unstably and shuffled slowly over to the Slytherin table. There was no clapping, no cheering. No sound at all.

The names continued to come.

The hat continued to shout.

But for the rest of the evening, there was not to be any more cheering, as shock had numbed the hall.

"Mystique Terrall"

It took the young witch a while to realize her name had been called. The world seemed to slow down as Mystique crossed the hall, her eyes locked on the hat. She sat upon the stool, her shoulders rigid, her muscles tight. She closed her eyes as she felt the heavy weight lowered onto her head. She didn't care which house she was placed in. Whether it be Hufflepuff like her parents, Gryffindor like Andy, Slytherin like Albus and Charles, or perhaps -

_RAVENCLAW_

Mystique opened her eyes. Another surprise. She silently accused the hat of placing her in Ravenclaw just so that she would be out of her comfort zone. She had never thought of herself as being particularly intelligent - although, she supposed, she wasn't in the overwhelming favor of any of the houses. She stood and wandered over to her table. She didn't recognize any of the faces staring back at her.

After a satisfying meal, the houses split off to head to their dormitories. As we climbed stairs seemingly all over the castle, the prefect rambled on about how highly esteemed Ravenclaw was and how we should uphold its honor. Once we finally reached the door, a beautiful painted woman met us with a smile.

"_What has four legs in the morning, two at_ _noon, and three in the evening?_" The woman asked, still smiling.

Mystique snorted, then covered her mouth and nose, eyes wide in horror. Everyone turned to stare at her. The prefect glared accusingly. The painted woman smiled encouragingly at her.

_"Do you know the answer to my riddle?" _She asked Mystique.

Mystique stared at the painted woman, unsure of herself. She said slowly, "I've heard it before. It's a human. Crawls on four feet as a baby, walks with two legs when in adulthood, And walks with a cane when elderly."

The painted woman smiled even more. "_I'm very happy you understand. Please, enter._"

The painting swung open like a door revealing a path into the common room. Everyone seemed to be congratulating Mystique, except the prefect. He was still slightly glaring at her, whether with annoyance or jealousy Mystique didn't know. _If all of school is going to be like this_, Mystique supposed, _maybe it won't be so bad_.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


End file.
